


New Luxaries

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Mal procure a new door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Luxaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadence_k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cadence_k).



"That's it, missy. We're getting a door for this room!"

Buffy struggled to hold the thin scrap of blanket around her naked waist as Mal searched the tangled mess on the floor, looking for his belt. From the (empty) doorframe of Buffy's bunk, Jayne laughed.

"Agreed!" Buffy said, and accidentally let the blanket slip a bit. "Damn," she muttered. "But first let me get some clothes on."

++

"I could solder some sheet metal on, no problem," Kaylee told them. "Or if you want something fancier, I'm sure someone on the crew has somethin' pretty to go over the sheet metal."

"We are _not_ putting sheet metal on the door to my room," said Buffy. "I may have come a long way from Sunnydale, but I still refuse to live in a room that's all..."

"You've got a problem with the amount of metal on _Serenity_?" Mal asked

"Well, no." Buffy had no desire to lose an arm. "I was just hoping for something a little... nicer."

"We can always stop at the outpost on our next drop," Kaylee said, still hanging from a ladder. "They've always got the nicest things."

"We'll do that then, Miss Summers." Mal ushered her out of the engine room. "After you."

++

"Doors?" asked the shopkeeper, after setting Kaylee up with some shimmery satin and helping Inara pick out ripe - or riper than usual - fruit. "Don't sell a lot of doors."

"I understand that, and I respect that, but my lady here wants a door for her bunk. I think you can respect that."

"I surely can. Well, miss, what kind of door do you want?"

"Uh, brown and wooden-y?" She would have specified a kind of wood, but it had been a long time since she'd needed to carve a stake. She considered the implications of doors. "Maybe not brown... maybe painted?"

"We can paint it back on _Serenity_," said Mal patiently. "Just look at the doors, and pick one you can live with."

Buffy sighed and looked at the selection of wooden planks that were masquerading as doors. She'd never thought of a door as a luxury - more like a necessity, before Dawn learned the meaning of the word "PRIVATE KEEP OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT" - and it was a little daunting realizing that Mal buying her a door was like, well, like a present. A really expensive, luxurious present that he wouldn't have bought for her if they hadn't been... intimate.

"What do you think?" she asked him, sidling closer to him, edging into his airspace. "Does this plank look sufficiently soundproof to you?"

Mal smiled at her. "Whatever you want. You're the lady. Me, I wouldn't know a door from a wormy piece of plywood."

"This one," she decided, pointing at a piece of wood that seemed a little more aged than the others, a little ragged around the edges. It had a deep, dark knothole running right down the middle that made her think of things hiding in graves, of dark things, of sex.

"An excellent choice." The shopkeeper moved to prepare their new door for transport back to the ship, and Mal took Buffy by the hands and whispered, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"


End file.
